This application is directed to a food processor, and more particularly, to an assembly configured to associate an attachment with a food processor base.
Food processors, such as blenders generally include containers or multi-sized containers or jars mountable to a base unit. These containers are commonly used to process a plurality of different food products, including liquids, solids, semi-solids, gels and the like. It is well-known that blenders are useful devices for blending, cutting, and dicing food products in a wide variety of commercial settings, including home kitchen use, professional restaurant or food services use, and large-scale industrial use. They offer a convenient alternative to chopping or dicing by hand, and often come with a range of operational settings and modes adapted to provide specific types or amounts of food processing, e.g., as catered to particular food products.
Typically, a cutting assembly threadably attaches to an end of the container. However, the rotary motion required to couple the cutting assembly to the container may stretch or deform a seal arranged between the components, resulting in the processed food items within the container leaking through the seal, as well as uncertainty for a user whether the cutting assembly is properly engaged with the container. Further, inclusion of threads on both the cutting assembly and the container adds not only complexity, but also cost to the food processor.